Cleaning Days
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: Happy OTP day everyone to make this day awesome I decided to upload an Attack on Titan fanfic. It's cleaning day for the Survey Corps. Eren was cleaning one of the rooms he was assigned to clean but Armin was suppose to help him. Where did Armin disappear to? What will happen when Levi comes to check on how much has been cleaned? LevixEren and ErwinxArmin yaoi don't like don't read


**Me: HAPPY OTP DAY!**

**Armin: Don't you mean happy Valentine's Day?**

**Me: Nope cause I am single and technically it is also OTP day.**

**Levi: That's stupid**

**Eren: Indeed**

**Me: Anyway, to celebrate this day I decided to post a special one-shot**

**Erwin: don't you always get asked to continue these?**

**Me: yes, yes I do**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan if I did then Marco would still be alive so that the JeanxMarco pairing wouldn't be so sad.**

**WARNING: this is Yaoi if you don't like it why are you reading it? Also there is a hint of Lemon but none is actually written so it's still rated T however there is some cussing in the beginning.**

**Parings: LevixEren and ErwinxArmin**

**Enjoy~**

*Eren's POV*

Days like these are the worst day to clean. When the heat radiates through the wall and the room I'm assigned to clean has somehow become covered in dust, I just want to flop down on the ground and do nothing. But if I do Levi would give me a severe punishment. A shudder went down my spine at the thought. Heichou putting me in my place, touching me, his soft hands roaming. I snapped out of my fantasies with gasp. My face heated up and I immediately went back to work. It wouldn't do me any good to get caught not working.

It took me three hours to get the room semi perfect per Levi's standards, Armin was supposed to help me but for some reason he hasn't shown up yet and there's still more to do. I leaned back against the wall and slowly sat down with a huff. "Why does Levi have to be so specific with how the room must be cleaned? "

"Well if you don't like my standards you little shit why don't you do something about it?"

I immediately jerked up from my relaxed position to see Levi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. I didn't even realize he was right there let alone that I was thinking out loud.

"H-heichou, I- I was just," I stuttered but was immediately silenced by a cold glare.

"Save it." He glanced around the room with a disgusted look. "You haven't even got it the room completely cleaned yet you're resting."

I knew I was going to get it. I was going to either get severely beaten or forced to clean all the toilets with my tongue. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting to be smacked or kicked with the hard boot. But instead I felt lips against my own. I opened my eyes to see Levi in front of me. I closed my eyes again with a small moan and kissed back. His hands cup my face as he deepens the kiss and I find myself wrapping my arms around him. Levi pulled back gently, I was panting slightly and felt lust build up inside me.

"You should be punished for not finishing the room." He muttered grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head.

I squeaked at the rough treatment as I was positioned as he wanted. My legs were spread wide, arms tied behind my back with his neckerchief, and my mouth gagged with his bandana.

"Now then," he chuckled with a grin, "time for you to receive your punishment, Eren."

I moaned slightly at the way my name rolled off his tongue.

*Armin's Pov*

I woke up with a small gasp to find myself in a room I didn't recognize. There were books lining the walls and various bookshelves. Then I remembered I went into the library to study for a bit. I must have fell asleep by accident. Yawning, I stretched and began to stand. The book that became my pillow thankfully didn't have any wrinkles in it. I closed the book and began to put the books I got out away. Today was a cleaning day and I was supposed to help Eren. With a small run in my step I rushed down the various hallways to the room Eren hopefully was in. I was about to reach for the doorknob when I heard a strangled moan. I paused in opening the door in shock. Was Eren hurt? What could have happened to have made him make that noise? I opened the door slightly to peak in only to freeze in shock. Eren was in there, but he wasn't alone. Levi was in there too and he was… he was... I felt my face turn a very bright shade of red at what I saw. Immediately I shut the door to give them some privacy. I couldn't believe they were doing 'that' in there. Anyone else could have found them in there and I happened to be the one to find them.

A hand was placed on my shoulder causing me to cry out in shock and turn around to see Erwin behind me. Horror at the thought that he might find Eren and Levi in there filled me to the brim.

"Arlert is anything the matter?"

Such a simple question loaded with answers. Yes something is the matter, in fact my best friend is getting it on with Heichou and I just happened to walk in on them without them noticing.

"Your face is turning red, do you have a fever?" he asked holding up one of his big hands up against my forehead with concern across his face.

Oh God it's too much. First stumbling in on Eren and Heicho now my crush is concerned about my wellbeing. I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to scream and I also wanted Erwin to pull me in close so that he could have his way with me.

"I-I-I-I," all I could do is stutter. Speak you idiot!

"We better get you some help so that you don't get any worse." He began to turn to walk away but I grabbed his shirt.

I don't know what brought me to doing what I did but I did it. When Erwin turned around I tugged his shirt collar down so that he was my height and kissed him. I kept my eyes firmly shut as I kissed him and expected to be pushed away. But I wasn't. Instead on arm wrapped around my waist and his hand tilted my head back so that he could deepen the kiss.

*Eren's POV*

I finally regained consciousness to find Levi curled up behind me with his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. It was clear I wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon and I was fine with that. I liked seeing the affectionate side of Levi. He acts so cold and mean almost all the time but there is an affectionate side that I discovered today.

The room never really got cleaned today.

**Me: This has to be the closest I have ever gotten to writing a lemon scene 0/0**

**Levi: Why didn't you write one then?**

**Me: Because I don't want to **

**Eren: I don't mind it staying rated T**

**Levi: You're only saying that because it gives us privacy**

**Me: Save it for later boys, thank you for reading and I hope you had a wonderful OTP day and please review.**


End file.
